The Lies You Tell
by DoingTheWormwood
Summary: Katie, or Kitty Young is John's twin sister who was also a subject in the experiment that enabled John to kill. But instead of making it out, she was put into a coma. John was lied to and told that she'd died. 6 years later, Stephen finds her in Ultra's headquarters and manages to sneak her out to the subway station. How will John react to seeing his twin alive after so long?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**A/N: Hey! Sorry the first chapter is so long, but I wanted to introduce you to Katie and kinda get her background set up. The story starts with flashbacks from 1x04, **_**Kill or Be Killed**_**, and 1x08, **_**Thanatos**_**. And so you guys don't get confused, private thoughts are in italics but when they talk to each other telepathically, its in italics and quotes. Anyway, this is my first story so I would appreciate it if you could give me feedback. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Tomorrow People**_** or any of its characters. I only own Katie.**

~15 Years Ago~

John sped down the open road, laughing to himself as the police chased him down the street. Absentmindedly, he thought of what his younger twin, Katie, would think of him stealing a car just for kicks._ What she doesn't know won't hurt her _he reasoned. Shaking the thoughts from his head he glanced down to turn the already loud music up. Looking back up, John was surprised to see two cop cars blocking the road in front of him. He slammed on the breaks and teleported back home making sure he had the bag of food he had stashed in the passenger seat. When the police opened up the door, they found nobody there.

Arriving at the hell he called home, John dropped the duffle bag on the ground causing four younger kids to run in with a girl looking to be the same age as John walking behind them. Her blue grey eyes looked almost greed as they sparkled in amusement. Tucking her long dirty blonde curls behind her ear, she smiled. She was almost identical to John, but that was a given with she being his aforementioned twin.

"Chill guys, chill." said Katie. "There's plenty more where that came from. And next time, I'll bring something other than fruit." she winked.

"Hey Kitty," John greets. Before she could respond, one of the boys shushes her and points to the living room.

"Stay here." John whispers to Katie, as they don't know how to control their telepathic powers yet. When Katie shakes her head, John sighs and walks in with his sister trailing behind him. Neither is surprised to see their deadbeat foster dad sitting in his chair and drinking again.

"I have to steal food, and you blow our foster money on booze?" John says, nearly exploding. Attempting to calm him down, Katie grabs his hand.

"This isn't a good idea, John. He's been drinking all day," she whispers.

"We need another lesson about who owns this house John?" the older man questions as the twins glare at him. Their foster dad stands up, pushing over a tray with a plate and a glass of whiskey on it. "Now clean up that damn mess, the both of you. And maybe next time you should listen to the bitch standing behind you." he says turning around.

After that remark, John struggled to keep himself under control. Messing with him was one thing, but messing with his sister was another. Knowing he was going to do something he regretted, Katie just squeezed his hand, picked a fork up, and set it on a small table sitting nearby. John was about to do the same with a steak knife, but kept it in his hand instead, walking towards their foster father, intent on killing the man. Katie sees what he's doing and gives up on trying to keep John calm. Instead, she picks up a shard of broken plate, ready to help her brother. The twins are both about to stab him, when suddenly a high-pitched noise, which seems to only be affecting them, causes them to stop. Clutching their heads in pain, they drop their weapons. Hearing the knife and shard of plate clatter to the floor, the foster father turns around.

"Something going through those thick skulls of yours?" he asks. The noise now gone, both Katie and John face the man who ruined their life. "Well go ahead, pick 'em up." the older man chuckles when neither of the two move. "Yeah, that's what I thought." he mocks as he picks the makeshift weapons up himself. John, with tears close to spilling, hugs his already sobbing sister and just shakes his head at the man who was supposed to take care of them.

Suddenly, Katie lets out a yelp in surprise as her brother is thrown against the wall, the same happening to her only seconds later. Before more damage can be done, a man in a business suite knocks loudly on the doorframe since the main door is already wide open, leaving a screen door to keep out intruders.

"My name is Dr. Jedikiah Price. Would you mind putting down the knife?" requests the stranger. After the knife is out of the way, Jedikiah continues. "Thank you. I'm looking for a couple of foster children here, their names are John and Katie Young." The twins don't move closer but instead just stare at him from inside the house, eyes still watering.

John and Katie stood just close enough to Jedikiah and their "father" so they could hear what they're saying.

"The twins' aptitude testing blew away the other children at their school. Literally off the charts. That's when we were alerted." Jedikiah explained.

"Nah, I think you got the wrong kids," countered the older man. "these two are idiots."

"Yes, well the testing often recognizes gifts that go unnoticed by other people." clarifies the man in the suite as he starts walking towards the boy and girl standing next to each other. _"That was you in the stolen car, wasn't it John?" _he thinks, knowing both Katie and John can hear him. Looking at him with wide eyes, the twins are astounded. When the shock has disappeared, Katie, displeased to hear of her brother's actions, scowls at John who just smirks at her for a moment before looking back at Jedikiah. _"It's okay, I know you can read my mind. I know _both_ of you can," _he adds after seeing their surprised faces. _"I can't do what you to can, so just nod if you can hear me." _Jedikiah winks and turns away after both the twins nod.

"We're going to help them develop those gifts. I understand you're compensating for taking care of these children," he says, turning back to the foster father. After pulling out an envelope, he continues. "I think this will more than take care of your loss. Plus a little extra for any emotional loss you may feel." Once the content of the envelope was revealed to be hundreds of dollars, the old man smiled.

"We need to take them right away of course, unless you have any objection."

"Whatever's best for the twins." their now former foster father said. And just like that, they were free.

Or so they thought.

~Nine Years Later~

In Ultra headquarters, John and Katie were in nothing but pants and a sports bra in Katie's case. They were getting ready to be genetically altered to gain the ability to kill. Something the Tomorrow People are born unable to do. Jedikiah was standing outside of the small metal enclosure the twins were sitting in.

"_You can still back out if you want to," _says John to his sister, knowing she could never kill anyone, genetically altered or not. _"I know you're only doing this for me."_

"_Oh come on, John. I can't you do this alone. Besides, I think we both know that I'm too stubborn to quit now." _Katie teases. Worried about the kids he thought of as his own, Jedikiah walked up to them.

"Give me a moment alone with the subjects, please." he ordered one of the lab assistants standing nearby. Once the man was gone, he spoke to the twins.

"Neither of you have to do this." Jedikiah says looking first at John, then to Katie.

"We volunteered remember?" Katie says.

Looking back at John, Jed tries again to convince the teens to reconsider.

"And what makes you think you're going to be the first successful test subjects?"

"Someone's gotta be first and you said I'd make an ideal candidate," the boy explains.

"I think you mean _we'd_, not _I'd_, Johnny Boy. Have you forgotten that I exist already?" Katie jokes as John grimaces at the much hated nickname.

Sighing, Jed admits, "I know what I said."

"Wait, you're not scared you're gonna loose us, are you?" John ponders.

"Because you're my best agents."

"_Yep, he's totally worried about us."_ Katie tells John in her mind.

"_Agreed."_ John approves before he smirks and says out loud, "Don't get all sentimental, Jedikiah."

"We don't want you crying in front of everyone, do we?" Katie quips.

"Clearly the sedative they've given you both is making you loopy, I am simply reminding you of the risks."

"It's worth it." John says.

"Yeah, once we get out of here, your best agents are gonna be even better. You'll see," declares his sister.

"We'll make you proud," the young man states.

Realizing there was nothing else he could do, Jedikiah simply nods and closes the door to the cell.

"Everyone ready?" asks the head scientist. "Let's begin." he moves his hand toward the button that will start the process but Jedikiah stops him, saying he can do it himself.

"Core body temperature is dropping. Ninety-five, ninety, eighty-five, seventy-five, heart rate is on target." confirmed the scientist. "Sixty, fifty, prepare to administer the solution on my mark. Three, two, one, mark." he says as his assistant presses the required button. This causes a blue liquid to trickle down an IV imbedded in both John and Katie's skin. Sensing Katie's nervousness, John tried to sooth her.

"_We'll be fine. Just relax, okay? I'm here for you little sister." _he says as he jokes around, trying to loosen her up.

"_Ugh you're never going to let go of the fact that you're 7 minutes earlier than I am, are you John?"_

"_Not in a million years, Kitty-Kat."_

Suddenly, the twins tense up as the blue serum enters their systems and alarms start blaring.

"Twenty milliliters of adrenaline, nine percent solution, three milliliters of atropine." Instructs the head scientist. "Anything?" he inquires. When he gets no response, he instructs for the same doses to be released again.

"But those doses are lethal…" observes the lab assistant.

"I said hit them again!" he shouts. Jedikiah just stares at the twins through the window on the metal door with a sad look in his eyes.

Jed stops the person wheeling by a hospital bed carrying Katie's body. The blanket is drawn over her face, signifying death. John walks to Jedikiah, not knowing who was on the bed. He had passed out during the experiment and assumed Katie had done the same and had not woken up yet. Jedikiah quickly steps in front of the bed, trying to postpone telling John what had happened to his twin. His other half.

"I guess whoever that is wasn't as lucky as me." John remarks.

"How are you feeling?' Jedikiah asks, distracting John from the bed.

"I feel good. It's funny; I thought I'd feel different. Changed or something."

"You wi-" Jedikiah starts, but is interrupted by John.

"Hey, where's Katie, anyway? I mean I know we both passed out but shouldn't she be awake yet?"

"John there's something I have to tell you." the older man starts. "See the think is, Katie… well, Katie didn't make it."

"What?" John questions, dumbfounded.

"The experiment worked differently on the both of you, and it was just too much for her. I'm sorry John, I truly am. I never should have let her go through with it." Jedikiah apologized.

"N-no. That can't be right. Y-you're lying!" exclaimed John. He just couldn't believe she was dead. "Prove it to me!"

"Actually, she's in the bed behind me. I'll leave you alone to say your goodbyes," says Jedikiah sadly as he steps away. He watched as John removed the blanket and fell to his knees, sobbing.

"Kitty, don't leave me. Please…" whispered the heartbroken boy. Jedikiah walked away and on his way out found the doctor who was previously wheeling Katie in the hallway.

"Nobody knows about this except the people who absolutely have to. Not even John." he instructed.

"You're going to let him think his twin sister is dead?" inquired the doctor.

"I wasn't aware that I pay you to question my orders. If word gets out she's alive and in a coma, it's on your head. Got it?" Jedikiah threatened.

"Yes sir," the nervous doctor replied.

Jedikiah led John into an almost empty warehouse. "What are we doing here?" John asked unemotionally. He was still upset about his sisters 'death'.

"It's your first assignment as a newly-enhanced operative." Jed explains. "Welcome to Safe House 46. This man is guilty of various banal cruelties," he says, gesturing to a man tied down on a chair in the middle of the room, a black hood on his head. "Assault, rape, murder. You're going to carry out his punishment."

"Why? To prove the experiment worked?" questions John, thinking about Katie.

"Oh, it worked. I gave you all the biological tools you need." confirmed Jedikiah.

"Then what's the point?" John inquires, wary of the situation.

"A lot of people think they can kill, but there's no real way of knowing until you're confronted with the cold, hard realities." Jedikiah says as he pulls a gun out from its holster. "Take it," he orders John.

"Don't do this! Please, I'm begging you!" says the man with the black hood.

Jedikiah walks over to John and begins speaking. "You wanna be the best, like me? The Founder and I have been very pleased with your progress so far. Show me you can go all the way." He commands. "Show me that it wasn't a mistake to believe in you. Do it for your sister, its what she would have wanted." Jedikiah immediately regrets the last part, as John got noticeably more distraught. Attempting to cover up, he continued. "Your next assignment you won't have the luxury of time. Unless you don't feel like you have it in you?" As John finally takes the gun from Jedikiah's hand, the man in the hood becomes hysterical.

"No! I'm begging you," he pleads.

"Finish it, John." Jedikiah urges, sensing minor hesitation.

"N-no please! No, no, no, I'm begging you!" the man begs one last time, and John shoots him in the head.

"What the hell?" questions John, as there weren't any bullets in the gun. Jedikiah claps with a grin on his face.

"Congratulations," he praises. "You just passed your test with flying colors," he says as the man in the chair slowly takes the hood off his head and stands up. "You now not only have the ability to kill, you have the conviction. Here," he says, handing John a black envelope. "Your real assignment." John opens up the envelope and is astounded on what he reads inside.

"You can't be serious," he says, not wanting to believe what he read. "What is this, another test?"

"No, John." Jedikiah answers sadly. "I'm afraid this is real."

"You want me to kill the man who trained me and Katie?" John asks, his voice breaking on his sister's name.

"It pains me as well, but this comes down from on high," Jedikiah reasons.

"I don't understand," voices the younger man with sadness in his voice.

"He's gone rouge. He set out to destroy the organization; he's already blown up one lab. What's next? Ultra exists to protect us from just this kind of danger. He is a threat to you and everyone like you," explains Jedikiah. "I'm sorry. I wish there was another way, but there isn't."

"Why me?" inquires John, obviously distressed. "You've got dozens of agents, hundreds of operatives!"

"Humans, who don't stand a chance against his powers and our paranormal agents can't kill! You are the only one with the required skills, John." Jed says observing John who had his head hung low. "Do you trust me?" he asks one last time. John raises his head and nods. "Then do what needs to be done."

John stood in a dark, gloomy alleyway, hiding behind a dumpster. He waited for Jack Jameson, his target, to arrive. Looking around, he sees Jack getting into his car, setting the plan in motion. The man starts the car, which sets off a fuse, causing the car to explode. Jack waits until the last possible minute before teleporting into the alley; unaware that John was there, waiting to kill him. John stepped away from his hiding place and cocked the gun in his hand, gaining the attention of the older man.

"I can't believe my brother put you of all people up to this." Jack said. "You don't have to do this, John."

"Why'd you have to turn against Ultra? Why couldn't you have just stayed hidden?" interrogated the distressed John.

"Look into my heart," began the older man. "You know me. I was protecting our kind. Your sister wouldn't have wanted this, John. Now put the gun down-" he was cut off when John pulled the trigger, shooting him. When Jack fell to his knees, John suddenly realized that this wasn't the answer. Jack was right. Kitty wouldn't have wanted this. John dropped the gun in his hand and ran over to where Jack was lying on the ground.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in remorse.

"It's okay, it's okay." gasped the dying man. "Just promise me – there's others like us. You'll protect them, and find my son." he managed to say.

"I will." promised the now crying John.

Then Jack let out his last breath and died in John's arms.

_I'm sorry, Kitty-Kat._ John thought. _I'm so sorry._

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's really long, but I wanted to get the backstory portion out of the way. The next chapter will take place in present day, but I haven't decided what episode to begin with. Don't forget to review so I can make improvements and I hope you liked the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**A/N: So I read the reviews, and I'm glad that you guys like the story! This chapter starts in 1x02 because I'm trying to start as close to the beginning as possible, and the first episode just didn't seem right. In this chapter, I'm going to start writing from Katie's point of view, but not right away. The rest of the story will also be in her point of view unless I say otherwise. Lastly, I'd like to thank Rach42 and anonyreaderfan for reviewing. Hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Tomorrow People**_** or any of its characters. I only own Katie.**

~Present Day~

Stephen was walking down the hallway after he finished talking to Jedikiah about how Ultra tracked breakouts. He was about to teleport to the subway station to warn everyone about Ultra trying to get into his mind when something distracted him.

"_Help…"_ the feminine voice weakly called out.

"_Who's there?"_ questioned Stephen.

"…_Basement…"_ was the only response he got.

When it was clear the voice wasn't going to say anything else, Stephen snuck down into the basement, ready to investigate. He used his mind to search for the girl, as he had no idea where she could be. Once he had a mental hold on where she was, he began walking. After a few dead ends and wrong turns he found a metal door locked with a keypad. Unable to get in, Stephen consulted the voice.

"_I can't get in, there's a code."_

Faintly, the voice slowly replied. _"6…4…8…2…"_

Stephen quickly punched the numbers in and opened the heavy door. Upon entering the room, he realized it looked exactly like a hospital room. The only differences were the D-chips on the ceiling, put there to prevent anyone from teleporting in or out. He walked over to the bed sitting in the middle of the small room and saw the most striking girl he had ever seen lying there, her sharp features drawing him in. She looked familiar to him, and he couldn't help but wonder if he had met her before. As if she could sense his presence her beautiful blue-grey eyes feebly opened, seeming to be green in the bright light.

"Take me to John Young." she managed to whisper._ How could she know John?_ Stephen wondered. Nevertheless, he knew he needed to get her out of Ultra before someone realized he was down here. As soon as he nodded in agreement, the girl passed out, and Stephen realized she was probably worse off than she seemed to be. He swiftly gathered her in his arms bridal style, walked out of the room, and teleported to the subway station, for once managing to land correctly.

Russell, who was playing pool, was the first one to see Stephen come in.

"Who the hell is that and why did you bring her here?!" he exclaimed as he walked forward, seeing the stranger in Stephens arms.

"I found her in locked up at Ultra. Where's John?" Stephen questioned. "I think she needs help."

John walks into the room, Cara close behind. "I'm right here. What are you doing here and why did you bring a girl with you?" he asks, unable to see her face.

"Because she was being held captive by Ultra and she told me to bring her to you. You wanna explain how she knows you?"

Confused, John moved closer to inspect the girl. His eyes widen and his jaw drops upon seeing the face of someone he never thought he would see again.

"Kitty?" he whispers, tears in his eyes. Realizing it wasn't the time to get emotional, he took his twin from Stephan's arms and carried her to the nearby couch with Cara, Stephen, and Russell trailing behind him. Unable to wait any longer, Cara asks the question everybody wanted the answer to.

"Who is she, John?" she inquired, hoping the girl wasn't a past lover of his.

"She's… well she's my twin sister." he answered. Everyone just gawked at him, dumbfounded. _I guess that's why she looks so familiar…_ Stephen reasoned. Suddenly, Russell started screeching at John.

"Dude, you have a _sister_?!" he shouted. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought she was dead, okay?" John said with a pained look on his face.

"Care to explain?" urged Cara.

John hesitated; knowing that it would cause uproar if they found out he could kill. Instead, he told them the edited version.

"Back when we still worked for Jedikiah, Katie and I volunteered to be experimented on. We both ended up passing out but it didn't have a permanent effect on me. When I woke up, I couldn't find her and nobody would tell me where she was. Eventually I found Jedikiah and he told me that she was dead. I guess he was just lying but that doesn't surprise me. I have no idea how he managed to keep hidden for so long." he explained. "How did you find her anyway?" he asked, looking at Stephen suspiciously.

"I was about to leave Ultra when I heard her voice in my head telling me to go into the basement, so I did. I found her down there, locked up and about to pass out. That's when she told me to bring her to you." Stephen told them.

Worriedly, John sighed. "Lets get her to TIM. Maybe he can figure out how to wake her up." he hoped. The concerned brother then picked up his twin sister again and brought her to the room where TIM operated with Cara, Stephen, and Russell following him. Laying her down on an empty table, John began speaking to the super-computer. "TIM, do you know what's wrong with her?" he questioned.

"She seems to be unconscious. She should awaken in the next half hour, at least." TIM estimated.

"I just don't understand how she's alive. I saw her dead body." John said, perplexed.

"Who knows," Stephen voiced.

"What are you still doing here anyway?" John asked coldly. Stephen may have brought his sister back, but that didn't mean he stopped working for Ultra.

"Wow, what happened to the whole 'Welcome Stephen, you're one of us' Lost Boys speech?" Stephen shot back.

"That was before you went to work for Ultra and Jedikiah."

"He's right," Cara agreed. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

"Actually I do. Okay? That's why I'm here. To give you guys a heads up. They were inside my head today and if I didn't leave they might have figured out I've been talking to you. And if they do it again they might find out that I took Katie too." Stephen told them.

"You're not talking to us," started John. "You're not seeing us. You don't even know who Katie is. Not anymore."

Frustrated, Stephen tried to make John see reason. "It's not like I wanna work there, okay? I'm doing it because I have to. Because I have a life and a family!"

"You're not the only one who had a human life." John pointed out. "Ask Cara about the little sister she left behind. I thought my twin was dead for six years! We've all made sacrifices Stephen, but somehow you think you're special." he ended in a low voice. John began walking away but Stephen started following him.

"You don't think I know what it's like to loose someone? Up until last week I thought my dad, your Great Hero, was just some human looser who left me!" yelled Stephen. "Now I don't know what to think other than he's _alive_. But how are you gonna find him if you're hiding down here like a bunch of paranormal refugees? That's not how I found your sister. I will do whatever it takes to find my dad. If that means working for Ultra? Fine." he declared.

Annoyed, John struggled to explain his point yet again. "Jedikiah's goal is to eliminate our species from the face of the planet. I worked there Stephen, I know. Getting inside your head is just the beginning. You haven't even scratched the surface of what they can do! And as long as you're down here, the rest of us _aren't safe._" he said, nearly exploding.

That's when he heard it.

"_John?"_

-OoooOoooO-

*Katie's POV*

I awake with a start and sit up, not recognizing the room I'm in. I hear voices coming through the wide doorway, one of them being John yelling at somebody. _Always shouting at people,_ I think. Deciding whoever's being shouted at deserves a break, I invade my brother's mind.

"_John? Johnny Boy, are you done yelling yet? And where am I, anyway?"_ I say, successfully earning John's attention.

"_Kitty? Is that you?"_ he questions.

"_The one and only. Expecting someone else?"_ I tease.

He then rushes into the room with several others behind him, only one of which is familiar to me. He was the one I asked to take me to John. I gaze at my brother who has a stunned look on his face. He has a scruffy beard, which is strange since the last time I saw him he was still fresh-faced. _How long was I out…?_ I silently wonder. All of a sudden, my twin captures me into a bone-crushing hug.

"John… too…tight…" I say and he immediately loosens his grip but doesn't let go.

"Kitty, I missed you," he murmurs.

"What do you mean you've missed me?" I ask, now even more confused than before.

John lets go but keeps his hands on my upper arms.

"You don't know, do you Katie?" my brother asks me sadly. He only uses my real name when there's something wrong. When he sees my worried face staring at him in puzzlement, he continues. "Kitty-Kat, I haven't seen you in six years." This just bewilders me further.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"What's the last thing you remember?" John inquires.

"Umm, I woke up and told the guy over there to take me to you." I say while gesturing to the cuter of the two guys standing in the doorway, who smiled nervously.

"Do you remember the experiment?"

I notice he doesn't say what the experiment was for, so I realize he doesn't want everyone else in the room to know. I nod and he resumes.

"We both passed out and I woke up but you didn't. Jedikiah told me you died." John clarifies and I tilt my head to the side, a hurt expression on my face. I trusted Jedikiah, he was like a father to John and I. Obviously I was wrong.

The three others in the room now start leaving, either because John told them to or because they sensed that we needed to be alone.

"John, I'm not dead and I never have been. Why don't I remember anything from the past six years?"

John opens his mouth to respond when suddenly a slightly robotic voice answers for him.

"Considering the fact that the experiment you were in went wrong, the most logical answer is that you were in a comatose state."

"Is that…"I begin

"TIM? Yeah." John says.

"Wait, did you say I was in a coma?" I ask the super computer, beginning to freak out.

"Yes, I did." he confirms.

Seeing my reaction, John tries to comfort me. "Shut it, TIM. You're not helping." he scolds. "And don't worry about it Katie. You're here now, okay?" John says, hugging me again.

"By the way, where is 'here' anyway?" I quiz.

"It's an old subway station. I'll explain everything, I promise." John assures me.

"Enough with the sad talk Johnny Boy. Let's do something fun!"

John grimaces at the sound of his nickname. "There's not a chance you'd stop calling me that, is there?"

"Nope." I smirk, popping the 'p'.

My brother just grinned, obviously glad to have me back.

"Didn't think so."

-OoooOoooO-

John takes me to the pretty brunette named Cara. From the way they look at each other, I can tell my slightly older brother is in love with her. It seems like she makes him happy so I decide to give her a chance.

Cara takes me to her room to give me some of her clothes, seeing as we're roughly the same size and I have nothing to wear except the hospital gown and matching white underwear I arrived in.

"Wow, I didn't realize that I grew so much! I can't believe I didn't notice it when I woke up." I say while looking at myself in the mirror.

Cara smiles at me and says, "It's a little hard to notice yourself growing when you're unconscious."

I laugh as she hands me a pair of dark skinny jeans. I quickly slip them on under my hospital gown. "Good thing we're around the same size," I comment.

"If we needed to, we could have just borrowed someone else's clothes. This just gives us an excuse to talk." she grinned. "Now if only I could find you a shirt…"

"Do you need some help?" I offer.

"Sure, just go ahead and look in the closet for anything that catches your eye. I'll keep searching the drawer."

I walk over to the closet and start rummaging through the clothes on the hangers.

"So how long have you and my dearest twin been together?" I ask the now blushing Cara.

"It seems like forever, really. Was it that obvious?" she inquires.

"Very." I confirm, smirking. "But don't worry, I like you so I won't try to sabotage your relationship or anything. Yet, anyway." Cara just laughs and continues searching.

"By the way, I noticed John called you Katie _and_ Kitty. I just wanted to know which one you preferred, just incase Kitty was some sibling nickname or something." she teased.

"Well my brother has been the only one who calls me Kitty for a while, but that probably has something to do with the fact that he's the only one who's ever really cared about me." I respond, thinking about how Jedikiah betrayed John and I. "But you can call me whichever, I don't mind." I end, smiling.

"Hey what about this one?" I say, pulling a deep blue long sleeved V-neck off of its hanger.

"Perfect, it'll bring out the green in your eyes." she agrees.

Happy with her acceptance, I rapidly rip off the hospital gown and replace it with the blue shirt.

"So, you wanna go meet everyone?" she asks eagerly.

"Actually, that sounds great!" I beam.

We start to head out the door when Cara stops, an annoyed look on her face.

"Looks like that's gonna have to wait till later. John just told me to bring you to the projector room."

"And he couldn't have told me himself? It's not like I need a bodyguard." I complain.

"Hey, take it up with him. But I can see why he wouldn't want you to be alone. I mean, he thought you were dead for six years, Kitty. I wouldn't leave you alone for a while either." Cara tries to reason.

"That doesn't mean he's off the hook." I mutter under my breath. Cara somehow manages to hear me and chuckles at my comment.

-OoooOoooO-

"TIM, is it me or are you getting slower?" Cara asked. She and I had met John and Russell in the projector room nearly half an hour ago. I learned that before I was rescued by that guy (who's name was still a mystery), they were tracking a breakout who was robbing banks. TIM had been searching for the kid the entire time, leaving us all bored and impatient.

"Facial recognition is a slow process. And as you know, I am scheduled for my software update." the super computer reminded.

"Sorry I can't take you back to where I stole you for maintenance. Ultra wouldn't like that very much." John replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You have _got_ to tell me that story sometime." I tell him excitedly.

"Sure thing, little sis." he teases.

"Ugh not with that again. I've been gone for six years and you still won't let go of the fact that I'm seven minutes younger than you?"

"Never." John says, smiling at me.

"I have it," TIM announces, interrupting our sibling banter. "A ninety-nine point nine nine percent likelihood. Kurt Rundle. Went missing two weeks ago, corresponding with Cara's first sensing of him. Mother recently filed a missing person's report. He's been in and out of Belleview," he informs us.

"Dude's completely out of control," Russell interrupts.

"_What did TIM mean by 'Cara's first sensing' of the guy?"_ I ask my brother. I would have asked Cara, but I figured it wasn't a good idea to ask her something like that the first day I met her.

"_Cara can track breakouts. It's like she senses the power they release when they first come into their abilities,"_ he explains. _"It's not a big deal."_

"So what's the plan? Until his breakout's complete I can't pick up on his voice telepathically." Cara says, disrupting my mental conversation with John. What was it with these people and interruptions?

"Wait for him to rob another bank, hope Ultra doesn't find him first." my twin replies, obviously conflicted.

"Good plan," I say with a thick layer of sarcasm.

Russell snickers and stands up from his chair, looking at me.

"Wanna take a tour of the place?" he asks me. _"Those two are about to get all coupley anyway," _he adds, telling me in his mind instead of out loud.

"Sure," I say. "Be good, Johnny Boy." I tease my twin.

"Right back at you, Kitty-Kat." he replies.

"Now we both know that's not possible." I say and I follow Russell out the door, leaving Cara and John to do whatever couples do.

-OoooOoooO-

Russell took me on a tour of the hideout, introducing me to people as we went by. But something was still bugging me. Where was the guy who saved me? As we walked by more and more people, my frustration increased so I voiced my concerns to Russell.

"Oh, you mean Stephen? He lives topside with his family while he works for Jedikiah." he tells me, and I can't help but notice a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Why? I mean, he knows what Ultra wants to do to us, right?" Russell just nods his head sadly. "What kind of idiot does that?" I wonder out loud.

"That's Stephen for you," Russell chuckles. Cute, yet stupid. Just like your average teenage boy.

"So how did you manage to communicate with him? I mean from what I heard, you were only half awake when you talked to him." I though about what Russell asked me. Truth be told, I'm not exactly sure how I found Stephen when I woke up. I just felt drawn to him. But I'm not going to tell that to Russell. He seems like a nice guy, but I literally just met him today. Instead, I decide to tell him half of the truth.

"I'm not really sure. I think I just reached out to the first person I could find."

"Good thing it was Stephen, stupid as he is. If it was anyone else from Ultra you would have been taken you straight to Jedikiah."

"Believe me, I know how Ultra's inside works. John and I used to work there, remember?" I say, memories of my time there filling my head.

We fall into a comfortable silence, just walking around the station.

-OoooOoooO-

Several hours later, brother dearest manages to find Kurt, the new breakout, robbing armored trucks. The kid must be _really_ desperate if he's willing to knock one down. Russell suggested I stay home cause I just woke up from a coma, but John still doesn't want me to be alone so he refused to leave me there. I mean not that I'm complaining or anything – believe me, I'm not. But Russell and Cara aren't the only other people who live at the subway station. John needs to chill with the entire keeping me safe thing he has going on.

Anyway, we teleport to the scene of the crime to find Kurt looting the busted truck.

"Looks like we're late again," Russell comments. "Kurt must have made him crash."

"No shit, Sherlock." I retort.

Kurt suddenly jumps out of the truck, done collecting the cash he needed. "That's him," my brother confirms, catching Kurt's attention. When he spots us, Kurt starts sprinting, trying to escape our grasp. Honestly, who could blame him? If a bunch of strangers showed up while I was robbing an armored truck I would run away too.

"Kurt Rundle!" John calls out, which somehow causes Kurt to turn and look at us. It's probably because we know his name, which is kinda creepy if you think about it.

"We're not gonna hurt you. Not gonna turn you into the cops." John says, trying to get him to trust us, which probably isn't gonna happen anytime soon.

"Just come with us, Kurt. We can explain everything." Cara says. Despite our efforts, Kurt still doesn't listen and instead just moves a giant dumpster in our way with a smirk on his face.

Seeing a bunch of cop cars coming towards us, we teleport away knowing that we can't catch Kurt.

At least not today, anyway.

**A/N: Okay so I was gonna do the entire episode but I realized it was getting too long so I'll be posting the next part soon. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/N: Hey guys! So this story kinda exploded with favorites and alerts and I'd like to say thanks to everyone who did either of the two. Also thanks to peddie4evas for reviewing. It really makes my day when you guys review. Also, since school is back in session I'll probably only be updating on weekends or snow days, but I've already had like twelve of them so my school probably wont have another on for a while. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and feel free to correct me on any mistakes I make.**

The next day, Jack, Russell, and I teleport to the top of a clock tower which not so coincidentally happens to be where Cara and Stephen are.

"Surprise!" Russell blurts out. I've learned that sometimes he's just like a giant five year old.

I look at Stephen who gives me a small smile, which I return with a wave. Turning to Cara and John, he continues the conversation he was having with Cara while Russell and I kinda wander around behind him.

"There's a new breakout who's been robbing banks. He's on the run from Ultra," he tells us.

"Looks like they beat us to Kurt." my brother states the obvious. Honestly I think he got dumber during the six years without me to help him.

"They're gonna kill him," Stephen says, which is also blindly clear.

"Duh," Russell retorts. I swear, sometimes I think_ Russell_ might be the smart one.

Stephen turns to Russell and I with an annoyed look on his face mainly directed at Russell. I just smirk at him and he turns back around to my twin and his lover.

"Look I know they're the bad guys, but execution? Jedikiah said they just strip them of their powers," he resumes.

"When a breakout demonstrates antisocial behavior, they take more extreme measures," Cara explains.

"Yeah, yeah, I just got a front row seat. We gotta find him." Stephen says. Seriously Stephen? Are you that dense?

"What do you think we've been trying to do?" I ask, causing everyone to look at me. "Besides, once a breakout is on Ultra's radar, it's too late."

"It's too dangerous for us to get involved," John puts in.

"He's gonna get a bullet put in his head and you're talking risk assessment?" Jesus, Stephen is really stubborn. He might even be more stubborn than I am. Nah, that's not possible.

"We bring in as many as we can," Cara tries to tell him.

"And then what? When are you gonna stop hiding? You think this is what my dad had in mind?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. Jedikiah has an army, and not only his TP slaves, the ones like you; he has human operatives intent on killing every last one of us. I have a responsibility to protect us." John answers.

"_Good job laying down the law, Johnny Boy."_ I tell him telepathically. I see the corner of his mouth twitch, like he's trying not to smile.

"_Thanks, Kitty-Kat."_ he says.

"Kurt's just a screwed up kid, okay? He doesn't deserve to die." Stephen tells us, trying to convince us to save Kurt again. When is he gonna give up? I just got out of a coma and I don't intend on dying now.

"Neither do we." John says, glancing at me. Looks like he was thinking the same thing I was. I step around Stephen to stand next to my brother as Stephen continues his argument.

"You wanna crawl back underground? Fine. I'm saving this kid."

Cara and Russell avert his eyes, while John and I continue to look at him.

"Stephen, we are not superheroes. We are a hunted species trying to survive." my brother speaks slowly as if Stephen was a wild animal.

"And we _will_ survive," I put in.

"That's what your dad had in mind." my twin finishes for me.

Cara and I grab his hands and teleport back to the hideout with him, Russell not far behind us.

-OoooOoooO-

I was quietly reading a book on John's bed, seeing as I didn't have my own room yet. I'd also been sleeping in his bed with him, which brought back memories of the foster home we used to live in. The old man who "took care of us" was too cheap to buy enough beds so John and I ended up sleeping together so the other kids could have more room.

Suddenly, Russell burst through the door with a grin on his face.

"What do you want?" I ask, still focused on my book.

"We're going to go save Kurt," he began, but I stopped him right there.

"We're going to _what_? And who told you that?"

"Cara and I started to think about what Stephen said. You know, about how we need to stop hiding and start saving more breakouts. So we confronted you ever-pleasant brother about it and after a lot of convincing, we managed to get him on board." Russell said carefully, knowing I would probably blow up and scream at him. We were becoming fast friends and he was beginning to learn how I reacted to things like this. Instead, I do something that surprises us both.

"Okay, lets go." I say, getting up from my spot on the bed. I don't know why I'm agreeing to this, I mean out of everybody I should be the one protesting the most. Waking up six years into the future isn't a fun experience and going through that again wouldn't be any different.

"You're not going to yell at me?" Russell asks shyly, still afraid.

"Nope. I don't know why, but I feel like this is something we have to do." I say, sighing. "Not that I'm going to like it, though."

"Umm, okay then. Let's get going!" he says, still confused about my strange behavior. Frankly, so am I.

-OoooOoooO-

After my talk with Russell, we meet up with Cara and my brother. There, we discuss the plan and quickly teleport out. My job was to get to Stephen, seeing that I was probably the only one he would tolerate right now since he's known me for less time, which meant I had less time to piss him off. I wasn't sure how much I liked my job, seeing as the thought of being near Stephen made me a little nervous and I had no idea why.

Anyway, after the mini meeting we had, I teleported to the roof of some random building under construction which was where Stephen was. I immediately see him about to _fall off the damn roof_ so I quickly run over and pull him forwards.

"What the hell were you doing?!" I scream at him.

"Oh, I was just taking my unicorn on a walk. What do you think I was doing?!" he shouts back, breathing heavily.

"I don't have time for this shit," I mutter. "Just tell me where Kurt is." I add, raising my voice a little so Stephen can hear me.

He just gives me a blank look and I groan out of frustration. How is Stephen still alive?

-OoooOoooO-

We were all back at the station. Well, all except Stephen. He was back at Ultra, explaining the slightly edited version of what happened in the building we found Kurt in. Cara had found the kid and knocked him out before bringing him here so he couldn't try and run away again. He had woken up around ten minutes ago so Russell and I were laughing on the couch with Kurt and a couple other people I'd come to know. I saw John and Cara talking to each other in the corner, looking at each other with lust-filled eyes. Gross. Luckily, Cara suddenly walks away from John before things get too bad, leaving him with annoyed face. There's something that's been bothering me for a while so I get up and start walking towards my twin.

"Hey, Johnny Boy." I greet with a hug.

"Hey Kitty, what do you need?" he asks, squeezing me

"How do you know I want something? Can't a girl just talk to her twin?"

"You only talk to me in person when you need something. Otherwise you just use your mind." he chuckles, tapping my head.

"You know me so well." I say grinning. "Anyway, I was wondering if we could talk about the…" I begin, looking around to make sure nobody is within earshot. "experiment." I whisper. John gives me a pained stare and grabs my hand, dragging me to his bedroom so nobody will interrupt us. Once we're both sitting on his bed, he looks at me with a grim look on his face.

"What do you want to know?" he asks me.

"Did it work? I mean, did it work on you?" I correct myself.

"…Yes…" my brother hesitates before telling me. I can tell he's trying to avoid explaining something he's obviously not proud of.

"What is it? I wont tell anyone Johnny." I promise him.

Looking at me, he whispers, "I killed Stephen's dad." I looked at John and sighed. I want to yell at him, to be angry with him, but I just can't. His face is just so sad. I can tell he regrets what he did, and maybe that's what stops me.

"You know they're gonna find everything out sooner or later, right?" I question with a small grin.

"Yeah, but hopefully not anytime soon." he says with a smile almost on his face.

-OoooOoooO-

Stephen was following John and I throughout the hideout, intent on annoying us for the rest of our lives.

"Hey, we gotta talk." he claims.

"If you're trying to thank me for saving your life, now we're even. But a thanks would still be nice." I say.

"No - I mean, yes. Thank you, but that's not-"

"You wanna give me my watch back?" John interrupts.

"It's my dad's watch and you can tell me how you got it later." Stephen says and I roll my eyes while my brother and I start walking away again.

"I came here to tell you guys that you were right about Ultra. I can't work there anymore." Wow, Stephen's actually admitting that someone else is right. That's a first.

"Hey, they killed my partner because of me." That got my attention and I grabbed John's arm so he would stop walking.

"I thought I could find my dad without getting caught up in my uncle's world. I was wrong." Stephen explained.

"No you weren't," my twin started. "I was."

"_We_ were." I corrected.

"You said we can't keep running, that we have to stand and fight back." John continued. "You're right. But we need you on the inside to do it, Stephen. Can't you see? This is perfect, you working for Ultra. The only way we can take them down is-"

"No, I'm not going back, okay? It's way too dangerous. Jedikiah already had one of his evil telepaths try and figure out where you guys were hiding. If he finds out, it's my fault. I can't do it. I won't put the people I care about in danger." Stephen says, glancing at me. What's that supposed to mean? Hopefully John didn't notice.

"I didn't realize you had such strong feelings for us." Yep, he noticed.

"Look, if Ultra could get inside your head they'd be here right now." I say, trying to prevent a fight.

"Look, you had that watch. Your father gave me that when he left. Not just to protect me, he told me it was to remind me to be brave. Somehow I must have forgotten that. Thanks for reminding me, Stephen." John says.

"_You're getting all soft John. I guess Cara and I are rubbing off on you."_ I tease. He just smirks and continues talking to Stephen.

"It's yours now." He declares, and starts walking away. I grin ridiculously at Stephen and start to follow my brother down the hall.

"Wait," Stephen calls out to me, causing me to stop and look at him.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I just wanted to actually thank you for saving my life. I mean, that last apology sucked," he explained.

"Don't worry about it. I said we're even, remember?" I say, still smiling.

"Oh, right. Sorry," he apologizes.

"It's fine," I start "but if that's all you wanted to say, I'm gonna go."

"Uh, okay. So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks.

"Yeah. Most likely, anyway. Bye Stephen." I say, ending our conversation.

"Bye Katie." he responds.

"It's Kitty." I correct him and start walking away again.

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked the chapter and make sure to give me suggestions about what I should do in the next one. Don't forget to review and thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry I didn't update last week but pretty much the only time I get to write is weekends and usually I just spend my entire Saturday writing a chapter, but there was a lot going on. But I'm on winter break now so I'll try to update at least twice. I would update more than that but this year we've had 13 snow days so my school is trying to make up for lost time and stuff. Anyway, I'm really happy about all the follows and favorites this story has been getting. It's practically exploding! I really appreciate all the attention the story is getting and I'm glad you guys seem to like it. Thanks again to peddie4evas for reviewing and don't forget to review cause I love to see what you guys think and what you suggest I do next! By the way, I was feeling really uninspired by this episode so I hope you can forgive me for anything that doesn't feel right, if that makes any sense. And that concludes this ridiculously long authors note. Hope you enjoy!**

_**I am not happy. The happy part of this authors note was written yesterday. So I started writing this chapter the other day and thought nothing of it, until I realized that I WAS WRITING THE WRONG EPISODE. Then my internet stopped working for a while so I couldn't rewatch the episode to write it accurately, let alone post the chapter. So now I have HALF A CHAPTER done of the next episode and I'll have to make major changes to it because things will be different. Like seriously. This is a bad day. Luckily for you guys, this means that I'll probably end up posting the next chapter later today since it's already almost finished. Also, I got a little lazy at the end of the chapter but the next one should make up for it. Enjoy.**_

John, Russell, and I are all in TIM's room hatching a plan when Cara walks in. I'm standing next to John who's hunched over the computer, while Russell's lounging on a chair next to us.

"Hey, just in time," my brother greets. "We figured out a way to get the jump on Ultra. A way to save breakouts before their powers are stripped or they're turned into agents."

"Yesss," Russell starts obnoxiously while spinning in his chair. "We are using Ultra's own intel against them! My buddy TIM figured that out."

"And who built TIM?" I ask.

"Who stole his new processor? Good combo. Up top?" he asks, but I'm already walking away so he ends up almost falling on his face, causing me to laugh. "That wasn't funny." Russell grumbles.

"Oh, but it was." I reply, still laughing. Russell turns back to the computer and I stare at John and Cara.

"Are you okay?" asks my ever-concerned brother. "I thought you were gonna get us food."

"Sorry, I, uh I got sidetracked." Cara replies, looking a little out of it. I wonder what's going on with her. "What's the plan?" she continues.

"We're going to need Stephen." John says, holding up the hard drive. At the sound of Stephen's name I get a little excited. God, I really need to get this under control. He has an actual _life_ up there and even if he didn't, Stephen wouldn't go for me. I've been in a coma for six years and for God's sake I've only ever dated one guy, which didn't end on a good note. At all. In any case, the conversation has turned to more boring subjects so I walk out of the room. Lying down on the couch in the common room, I guess you could call it, I decide to see if Stephen is close enough to pop into his mind. Hey, just because I have almost no chance with him doesn't mean a girl can't try, right? Sure enough, he's close enough that I manage to connect with him.

"_Hey Stephen, what's up?"_ I ask. I can feel the surprise coming off of him through the link.

"_Katie? God you scared me." _I laugh at his reaction before responding.

"_It's Kitty."_ I correct. _"You are such a wuss, Stephen."_

"_I am not! You just caught me at a weird time, is all."_

"_Suuure," _I start sarcastically. _"Where are you, anyway?" _Stephen is obviously reluctant to confess, so I prod harder. _"Come on, don't make me invade your personal thoughts, do you? Because I can."_ I threaten. Of course I would never really do that, but Stephen doesn't know that so he immediately gives up his location.

"_I'm at a party,"_ he mumbles, and I don't really know how that's possible because how do you mumble through a telepathic link?

"_Now, was that so hard?_ I ask. _"What _are_ you doing at a party anyway? I didn't really think that was your scene."_

"_It's not," _he tells me. _"My friend Astrid made me come."_

I pause, feeling a little let down. Of course he's there with a girl. Now I know for sure just how small my chance of being with him is. I quickly end the conversation so Stephen doesn't feel my emotions.

"_Well, I'll just let you get back to having fun. See you later, Stephen!" _I say cheerfully, and sever the link before he can respond.

I close my eyes on the couch trying to forget about him, as impossible as it is. How could I be so stupid as to think I had even the _slightest_ chance with Stephen? I feel myself starting to get tired, consequence of waking up at two in the morning to help John come up with his plan. Sometimes I wonder if he ever sleeps. I yawn and soon my mind stops thinking all together and I fall into a dreamless slumber.

-OoooOoooO-

I rubbed my eyes sleepily while sitting on the couch in TIM's room, courtesy of John. Why couldn't he just let me sleep for once, I mean this is the second time today he's woken me up. I'm vaguely aware of my brother, Russell, and Stephen inside the room talking, but I can't bring myself to care or listen to what they're saying. However, when I hear something about powers being taken away, I force myself to tune in.

"What do you want me to do?" Stephen asks.

"You said you wanted to be a double agent. It's game time, baby." Russell says. Man, I should really pay attention next time. Cara walks into the room and takes over the conversation, which I'm thankful for. Maybe now I'll understand what's happening.

"TIM, pull up the schematics." she orders.

"Yes, Cara." the supercomputer replies. "I've constructed a 3D map of Ultra."

"You want me to break into me own office?" Stephen asks, dumbfounded.

"A highly restricted part of the facility." I finally speak up, catching on. "We'll guide you through it, step by step.

"And I'll be close enough to be inside your head the whole time. And theirs." Cara adds.

"_Look who's finally paying attention,"_ John mocks.

"_Shut it, Johnny boy. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have needed a map in the first place. Who wakes people up at two in the morning anyway?"_ I retort, and he doesn't respond, now focused on the mission. Asshole. The conversation taking place in front of us continues, despite our telepathic banter.

"You'll place this drive-"

"This dongle." Russell corrects, interrupting my brother. I laugh and when John glares at me, I just shrug innocently.

"-inside their firewall." John continues as if he hadn't stopped in the first place. "It'll install software that syncs up their system directly to Tim. It'll give us all their intel on new breakouts."

"Ultra is linked into a whole web of classified material. Medical files, police reports, psych records. They even have their own algorithms for ID-ing potential paranormals." Cara explains.

"It's sort of like an alarm system that lets them know if someone's secretly one of us." I say.

"Tap into that system, no more head start for Jedikiah." John says. Then in a typical Russell fashion, Russell blurts out one of the most random things I have ever heard.

"Are you excited, Timothy? You get to stick your dongle in Ultra's mainframe."

"As you know, I'm incapable of experiencing excitement. Or appreciating crude sexual innuendo." TIM replies, and I bust out laughing. For a piece of technology who's apparently 'incapable of experiencing excitement' or any other emotion for that matter, TIM is one sassy guy. Once I've calmed down a bit, John resumes talking with Stephen.

"Stephen, I know it's dangerous. If you get caught, it won't matter that you're Jedikiah's nephew. But, hey, if you're not ready…" John trails off. Ahh, he's using good old reverse psychology. Nice one, bro.

"I'm ready." Stephen confirms. Yep, it worked like a charm.

-OoooOoooO-

After our meeting, Stephen follows me into the training room. Lately I've been working out a lot, trying to get back in shape after literally six years of lying around.

"Katie, you got a sec?" he starts. Well, this should be interesting.

"It's Kitty. What's up?" I ask.

"At this party," I internally cringe. "it was the first time that I could hear all of my classmate's thoughts," he tells me.

"Sucks, doesn't it? Knowing what's going on inside people's heads." I say, remembering my own breakout.

"Yeah, but not just that, there's this girl, Emily." Ugh, another girl. "She said something disturbing." Although I don't really want to help Stephen with girl problems, I take a shot. Maybe it'll score me some brownie points.

"What'd she say?" I question.

"'In 48 hours, I'll be dead.'" Stephen relays back to me. Well, this changes things. But as much as I'd like to help, John wouldn't appreciate me helping a human, even if she were in danger. So instead I tell a little lie.

"Stephen, you idiot. That could mean literally anything." I say, running my fingers through my hair. He gets noticeably frustrated after I say that.

"Or it could mean, in two days, she's gonna kill herself."

"Look, even if it did, we don't use our powers to mess with human lives." I tell him, revealing a little bit of the truth.

"Why not?" Stephen asks me. Why can't he just let it go? I sigh.

"Do you really wanna play God? It's messy, it's complicated, and it risks us being found out." I take one look at Stephen's face and I can tell that he's about to get all sappy. Great. Now it'll be even harder to resist.

"When I was losing it, I had to go to the nurse every day to get my pills. Me and Emily, we were the freaks, both of us having breakdowns. Only she had an excuse. She was behind the wheel of the car when her sister got-" I can't take it anymore or else I'll cave, and then John will be pissed. So I decide to cut him off.

"Stephen, stop it. You dig around in people's minds, you'll find everyone has a sad story."

"Look, I know about what happened to you at Ultra-"

"You don't know me, Stephen. That's not the only hard part of my life." I say angrily. Seriously, he needs to back off before I _really_ get pissed. Cute or not, he'll be in deep shit. I start walking away when he grabs my arm.

"Okay, wait. So what, we just ignore them?" he asks. Ugh. Let it go Stephen.

"Forget about their kind. We'll be lucky if we can save our own species." I tell him, and I can tell he's slightly upset. Well, so am I. No longer in the mood for training, I walk out of the room and this time he doesn't stop me. God, I need a drink.

-OoooOoooO-

I sit on one of the couches in the common room, reading some old book I found in John's room. I wasn't really paying attention to it, just reading the words without looking for meaning. It was peaceful. That is, until Stephen teleports in. John and Russell immediately ask him about the drive and if he succeeded in planting it. Trying to get over him, I don't pay much attention. I only listen long enough to hear Russell make some remark about a "dongler" again, and that Stephen got out without any trouble. But from what I was hearing, it seemed like he was lying. Suddenly, John scoops me up and carries me across his shoulder like I was a dead body.

"JOHN, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I scream, pounding at his back. It doesn't do much good.

"Now now, Kitty-Kat. That's no way to treat your beloved twin," he says and I can hear the smirk on his face. I think about teleporting away but that wouldn't do any good. I would just end up dragging him with me and I would be in the same situation, just in a different place. Plus, he's always been better at teleporting then I was.

"JOHN!" I shout again. Jesus Christ, he's gotten strong in the last six years. Back then, I could have broken away. I blame it on six years of lying in a bed, not moving.

"Ask nicely." my evil brother tells me.

"Dear brother, would you be ever so kind as to put me down so I can rip your throat out with my bare hands?" I ask in the most innocent voice I could manage. In response to my "nice" request, John not so gently throws me down on my bed (I finally got my own room) and I see Russell laughing in the doorway. I shove John out of my room, using a little of my powers to add to my strength, and slam the door in both of the boys faces. I can still hear the sound of their laughter. Time to teach them a lesson. I open the door and use telekinesis and bring their heads together, causing them to groan in pain. Johnny Boy may be better at teleporting, but I've mastered the art of telekinesis.

"I think you've forgotten what I'm capable of in my absence, Johnny." I smirk. He just groans and clutches his head. I really tried to make it hurt, and it looks like it worked.

"I was hoping you would still be a little rusty." John confessed. I just laugh and close the door again. Serves him right.

-OoooOoooO-

Russell and I sit in the common room fooling around on his computer. He accidently clicks the wrong tab and a porn site pops up.

"Oh god, Russell. I didn't need to see that!" I moan, closing my eyes.

"I-I don't know how that got there!" he stutters.

"Not that I believe you, but either way it's not gonna let me unsee it."

Russell turns to try and explain again when he sees something behind me. I look and see John, Cara, and Stephen all walking to fast for it to be casual.

"Tim's put us ahead of Ultra on a new breakout. Let's move." John says. I stand up quickly and Russell does the same after shutting his laptop.

"I didn't get any kind of telepathic read on this girl." Cara tells us.

"Maybe that's cause your powers are fritzing out." Stephen jabs and I elbow him. Just cause he has a stick up his ass doesn't mean he gets to act like that. John tries to reason with his girlfriend, because from what he told me about this time of year earlier, her powers are actually out of control.

"Russell, Kitty, and I can handle this if you're not feeling one-hundred percent."

"Stop coddling me, I'm fine." she insists, and just like that, it's settled. We all start walking again and Stephen tries to follow, but John holds him back.

"You're not going anywhere," he orders.

"Why not?" Stephen asks.

"You're the inside man at Ultra, idiot." I tell him. "If you get exposed, we're screwed." Then we all teleport away to where the breakout is. Excluding Stephen, of course.

-OoooOoooO-

"Dark-haired female, powers somewhere in the vicinity." John says, giving us the description of the girl.

"What a craphole. Why would a breakout want to hang here?" Russell asks and I snort as his bluntness.

"She's probably confused. Wants to stow away on a ship." Cara explains. "Get as far away from home as fast as possible." We all search for a minute but Cara is the one to find the girl. "I got her," she says. "She's here."

"We'll cover you." John assures and Cara runs off while we stand guard. As we watched for anything suspicious, a feeling of dread ran through my body.

"Guys…" I start, but out of nowhere two enormous Ultra agents grabbed me from behind. I swiftly elbow them both in the balls, which causes them to loosen their grips and fall to the floor long enough for me to pull free. While the Ultra agents are otherwise occupied, I quickly take a look long enough to see that Russell and John are both in the same boat I'm in. One of the agents near me recovers, turns me around, and punches me in the face several times before I can stop him. I kick him in the gut, which forces him to back off for a moment. By then, his comrade is back up. Both men come at me, aiming for different parts. One for my face, the other for my stomach. I teleport out of the way at the last possible second, which wasn't something they anticipated. They end up hitting each other instead. Seeing as it would take a while for them to recover from that, I checked to see if anyone needed a hand. Leave it to my brother to get stuck between to guys punching the shit out of him. I start toward my twin but then I notice Cara being dragged by the "breakout", and it looks like she's going to teleport her away. Instead of helping John, I teleport towards Cara and the girl, push Cara out of the way and end up being dragged to Ultra headquarters myself.

I'm really going to regret helping Cara.

-OoooOoooO-

I lay on the chair being used to hold me prisoner, just staring at the ceiling. I know how the restraints on the arms and legs work, which means I know there's no possible way of me escaping. There's no point in struggling. I hear someone walk into the room and turn my head to look at them.

"Jedikiah," I hiss. God, I hoped that I never had to see his face again.

"Hello Katie. I'm happy to see that you've been doing okay. We've missed you here," he claims. Lies, all of them.

"Go to hell." I spit. Wow, he really brings out the worst in me. First hissing, now spitting.

"Calm down, I just want to ask you a few questions." Jedikiah tells me

"And what makes you think I'm going to answer them?" I ask.

"Nothing. That's why I've brought someone to get the answers for me." he says, and some random guy walks in the room. "This is Patrick. He's one of our best telepaths here at Ultra." I'm informed.

"You'll need a lot better than _him_ to crack me." I say.

"We'll see about that." Jedikiah says and walks out of the room, leaving me alone with Patrick.

"Well Patty, I guess we should just get started. The sooner you people realize I wont give anything up, the sooner you put me out of my misery and kill me." I say, only half joking. I know they're going to kill me sooner or later. My job is to keep my mind closed and my mouth shut until they do. And without a word, Patrick invades my mind. Good thing I was trained by Ultra themselves to keep my thoughts private.

-OoooOoooO-

A couple hours and various telepaths later, Stephen walks into the room. I sit up and have hope that maybe I'll escape from here but it disappears as soon as I see Jedikiah and some other Ultra agent through the small window of the door.

"So now what?" I ask, the life drained from my voice.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." Stephen says while walking towards me and it takes everything I have not to make some sarcastic remark that would blow his cover. Then he picks up the syringe-gun thing that Ultra uses to take away powers and I start to panic.

"What are you doing?" I demand worriedly. He can't stick that in me. He _can't_.

"It's the only way," he tells me in an attempt to calm me down.

"No Stephen. Please," I plead.

"I'm sorry, the best I can do is to give you your old life back." he tries to explain.

"No, you don't understand! I can't go back to being like that." I say, close to tears. I can't. He can't do this to me. I _trusted_ him.

"No, you don't understand. If I don't do this, they're gonna kill you."

"Stephen, I can't go back to who I was. I can't be weak like that again." I beg.

"I'm sorry," Stephen apologizes. All the apologies in the world couldn't make me forgive him if he does this. Why doesn't he just let me die?

"Kill me. Just kill me," I tell him.

"No," did he just say 'No'? "You're a survivor, Katie. You'll find a way." he finishes and brings the needle over to me.

"No, don't," I sob. I can't do this. I can't handle being human. "Stephen please!" I plead. For the first time I got in here, I begin to struggle against my restraints. I kick and scream trying to get away from Stephen, but it's no use. All I succeed in doing is knocking a table over, causing a bunch of medical stuff to fall over. But then something strange happens. The medical supplies never touches the ground, it just stays floating in midair. I turn to look at Stephen with a wild look on my face.

"What the hell is going on?!" I demand. I look around and the only things that aren't frozen in time are Stephen and I.

"No time to explain." Stephen says. "Okay, I'm gonna inject you with saline." he informs me while switching out the serums. "Are you a good actress?" he asks. "Cause you need to give the performance of your life here." Although I'm still dumbfounded, I manage to utter a couple words before he injects me.

"Thank you," I say sincerely. Stephen just nods.

"Ready?" he asks, and we both fall back into our previous positions with his hand on my head, holding it down, and my struggling to get away. Stephen then unfreezes time and injects me with the saline. I act as if he had injected me with the serum and fall back into the chair, pretending to pass out.

-OoooOoooO-

On the way home, Stephen tells me the story of the first time he ever stopped time.

"Wait, then how'd you know you could do it again?" I ask.

"I didn't." he tells me and I elbow him in the gut.

Back at the hideout, John and I sit in his room and I tell him about how Stephen helped me.

"He saved my life." I say, remembering the fear I felt. "When Ultra had me-"

"Hey, you're safe now." my brother says and I hug him. It feels good to be with my twin again. But then I start to think about something else.

"Wait, what about Stephen?" I ask, pulling away. "If Jedikiah ever sees me using my powers again, he'll be caught."

"He made that choice himself," John starts.

"That doesn't make it any better," I mumble. John smirks and just continues.

"I would've done the same thing. I'm just glad I got my little sister back again." he confesses, pulling me into another hug.

"Me too," I say. We go into the main room and sit there for a while, just talking, but Stephen comes rushing toward us.

"Where's the fire?" I tease. He just ignores me and starts talking.

"Emily's been obsessing about dying the same way her sister did. I don't care about your rules, I gotta stop her." he tells us. God, not this again. Thankfully, John takes over for me so I don't have to get involved. I think he's figured how tired I am at the moment.

"No, Stephen. You can't." he orders.

"Why the hell not?" Stephen demands.

"Stephen, this girl knows you. You'll risk exposing yourself if you use your powers in front of her." Cara, who was nearby, heard our conversation and made a suggestion.

"I'll go." she offered.

"Cara, I almost lost you once today. If it weren't for Kitty you would probably be dead." my brother says, trying to prevent Cara from going.

"John, she'll be fine." I assure him, winking at Cara. She's a strong woman, she can handle herself.

"Trust me." she says.

-OoooOoooO-

We teleport to the train tracks in hopes of stopping Emily's attempt in suicide.

"Between the four of us, I think we can TK the car," Stephen suggests. I snort. Even if that idea wasn't terrible, I could TK it myself.

"Too risky." John says, getting rid of Stephen's idea. Cara teleports inside the car, but it doesn't worry me. Like I said before, she can handle herself. After a few minutes, Cara teleports back and we see the car move forward right before the train hits it.

"What'd you say?" Stephen asks.

"We should go before she sees you." Cara says, smiling. We all teleport back and the first thing I do is go into my room and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**A/N: Okay so I've cooled down from the whole thing about writing the wrong chapter and stuff. Luckily for you guys, I've decided to start writing on weekdays instead of just weekends cause it gets a little tiring writing and editing an entire chapter in a couple of days. But I'll probably never update on Tuesdays and Thursdays unless I don't go to school. By the way, I'm not sure if I've ever mentioned Kitty's height, which is around 5'5. Anyway don't forget to review, they really make my day and keep me motivated to continue writing. I hope you like the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Tomorrow People or any of its characters. I only own Katie.**

I sat on the couch, laughing to myself as Stephen managed to fail at teleporting with another person for the millionth time this morning. He crashed to the ground with my brother, groaning in pain.

"Dammit," Stephen cursed.

"You're getting better." John tells him, but I can see through the lie.

"Really?" asks a now hopeful Stephen.

"Nope," I say, still laughing.

"I'm trying to forget the methods that Ultra taught me, but teleporting with someone is harder." he replies.

"It's all in your head," John starts. "You're letting yourself get daunted."

"And you're still thinking about landing combat-ready." Cara pitches in.

"I don't really see the difference as long as I land without busting my ass." Stephen retorts, stretching his shoulder.

"Did Ultra training mention bending space, traveling between metaphysical planes?" I ask.

Confused, Stephen confirms my suspicions. "Yeah, how'd you-"

"You're talking to Jedikiah's former star pupils." Cara says cutting him off.

"Right." Stephen remembers.

"Your uncle wrote that handbook to boil our abilities down to brute tactics, but teleporting isn't about intellect." John says, standing up. "It's about instinct, emotion. Feel your target, then allow yourself to become a part of it."

"That handbook ignores everything that makes our species special." I finish for my brother.

"How about I be special tomorrow?" Stephen suggests, obviously annoyed. "I gotta get home for dinner." I follow him out of the room, leaving Cara and John alone.

"_Careful Kitty." _John warns me. Sometimes I think he worries too much.

"_Ill be fine, Johnny Boy. Stop worrying about me."_ I assure him. I keep walking toward Stephen when he doesn't respond.

"Stephen, wait!" I call out. God, sometimes I think he might be deaf. When he doesn't turn around, I try again. "Stephen!"

"Here to lecture me some more?" he snaps, finally turning back around. I may have a crush on him, but Stephen can be such a dick sometimes.

"Jeeze, if I'd known that there was a pole stuck up your ass, I wouldn't have come." I smirk.

He sighs and looks at me apologetically. Serves him right. "Sorry Katie. I'm just frustrated."

"Forget it. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted me to help you with teleporting and stuff. Obviously, you need a lot of work if you're going to survive." I tease. Okay, maybe I'm still hoping Stephen likes me. But come on, its not like I can go upside and date a human, and all the guys down here just aren't my style.

Stephen seemed a little flustered after my question, but he didn't let it show in his voice. "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd offer to help me," he jokes.

"I'm actually pretty nice, just ask John. It just so happens that my brother doesn't like you too much, so there's the whole 'You're My Twin So I Hate Who You Hate' thing. It's nothing personal." I say only half-jokingly. For some reason, John still doesn't like Stephen too much. It's weird, I mean he hasn't done anything to jeopardize us. Yet, anyway.

"Yeah. Well I'd love to take you up on that offer, but I already have enough stuff going on with Ultra, my family, and John already so I don't think I can." he tells me. I feel my heart plummet at the rejection, but I don't let it show. That's something I'm good at, hiding my emotions. John is the only one who can see though it. I usually don't have a reason to hide them, but the thought of Stephen seeing me like upset over him is nauseating.

"Okay, but don't expect me to ask again." I say with a very real-looking smile in a last ditch effort.

"I won't hold my breath," Stephen answers and teleports away, leaving me alone in the hall, confused at his behavior. The other day he seemed happy to have me around, despite the fact that I told him not to help his friend. I wonder what changed.

-OoooOoooO-

"_John, I'm going to kill you." _I threaten while angrily looking for my brother. I can't _believe_ he didn't tell me!

"_I'm not too worried, considering you literally can't kill anything."_ he shoots back. I use the telepathic connection we're using to find out where he is and quickly discover him with Cara in TIM's main room.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that Killian was back?!" I scream at John while slamming the door open.

"Calm dow-"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down. How could you keep this from me?" I cut him off. John opens his mouth but is interrupted when Stephen walks in.

"Couldn't have waited another two seconds? This is a much easier fight without Jedikiah alive." John tells Stephen. What's he talking about. I look to the screen that I didn't notice on my way in to see Jedikiah's car exploding. I was so preoccupied with chewing my brother out that I hadn't been bothered to pay attention.

"I'm supposed to let him die? Killing's not in my DNA, John." Stephen replies.

"You wouldn't have been the one killing him." I say, but I don't look at him, as I'm still a little upset over what he did. I've done a good job of keeping it from John, but sooner or later he's gonna find out and kick Stephen's ass. I haven't decided I if I want that to happen yet.

"It's in Jedikiah's," John says, continuing the conversation. "Flip the rolls, he'd have let you burn."

"Ultra is in full lock-down. The name Killian McCrane is going around. Some former agent who turned himself into a killer." Wow. Even Stephen found out before I did. Some twin I have. I glare at John but decide to let it go, for now anyway. We have bigger problems.

"'Turned himself'?" I snort. "That's what Jedikiah said?"

"McCrane was part of the Annex Project. An experiment to weaponize Ultra agents. It was catastrophic." Cara explains.

John continues for her. "Jedikiah used brutal drug therapies to fry out the part of the brain that blocks us from killing. The so-called 'prime barrier'. The result was countless dead agents. Only McCrane survived, but it cooked him." I internally laugh at the last part. John can be such a good liar but I can always see through it. Probably has something to do with the fact that I'm his twin and I've been by his side my entire life. Well, except for the six years I was in a coma, but that doesn't count.

The conversation continues while I think about the day it happened, but I still halfway listen.

"It's Jedikiah's fault that McCrane's out in the world killing humans. The one thing your uncle's sworn to protect." Cara goes on.

"Then he'll be all the more grateful when I bring him in." Stephen says.

I snort and rejoin the conversation. "You're kidding, right?"

"Putting him away is what's best for everyone." Stephen starts and I sigh. "And if I'm the one to do it, maybe I can get my uncle off my back and get a higher clearance." I can tell John is about to blow up so I grab his hand to try and calm him down.

"Do you have any idea how many agents he tore through when I was at Ultra and we went after him? We can't risk what few bodies we've got for the sake of your promotion," he nearly shouts. Well, it wasn't as bad as I expected but it can only get worse. If only Stephen would let it go.

"Well, how about because he's a killer?" Stephen says. I decide its time to intervene.

"We don't work for Ultra anymore." I tell him, motioning to John and I.

"_Go cool off before you do something you regret."_ I say to my brother. Taking my advice, he walks out of the room. I look at Cara, silently asking her to make sure he's alright, and she nods, following him.

"Look, Stephen. The time spent working for Ultra was complicated for John and I. A lot happened to us." I enlighten him. "Stuff that we don't even talk to each other about anymore." I confess. I try to push the invading memories out of my head. They would only upset me and John, who I kept a link with to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, would come running in.

"I get that," Stephen starts.

"No, you don't." I protest

"Either way, Killian McCrane needs to be stopped with or without you." he says and walks out of the room, ending our conversation. Ugh, why does he always have to be so difficult?

-OoooOoooO-

I stare at the ceiling above my bed, thinking about Killian. The thing was, I wasn't just thinking about what he's been doing since he back in town. No, I was thinking about our past together. What past, you ask? Well, Killian McCrane may or may not be the only person I have ever dated. Before you get all huffy, remember that this was back when John and I still worked for Ultra. Killian was one of the other trainees there. The only kid with a past that rivaled my and Johns. I think that's one of the reasons why I was drawn to him. We were friends as kids, and we grew closer as we grew up. But when he went rouge, Killian tried to kill me when I wouldn't go with him. That's why I was upset when I found out that John had kept his appearance from me.

I lay on my bed, remembering the past when I hear the door open. Sitting up, I see John walk in.

"Hey, Kitty-Kat," he greets.

"Hey, liar." I reply.

"Come on, don't be like that," he urges.

"I will be however I want to be considering you neglected to tell me that my _psycho ex-boyfriend who tried to kill me_ is back in town!"

"Look, you know I love you, right?" John asks and I nod. "So just hear me out," he pleads. When I don't say anything, he goes on. "I didn't tell you about McCrane because I wanted to be sure that he was back before I said anything. I still don't know how you ever could have dated him-" he says and I throw my pillow at him but he teleports next to me and sits on the edge of my bed. Stupid powers. "My point is, I didn't want to worry you." John finishes.

"I'm not made of glass, Johnny Boy. I'm not going to break. You don't have to protect me from everything." I tell him.

"I just got you back, Kitty. I missed you, and I don't know if I can handle loosing you a second time." Oh who am I kidding? I couldn't stay mad at John even if you paid me. I move so that I'm sitting next to him and give him a hug, possibly crushing his lungs.

"I missed you too, Johnny Boy." I say. I let go of him and push him off the bed before he can stop me, causing him to faceplant on the floor. "Okay, _now _we're even." I confirm and start giggling. John just groans and lays there for a minute before joining in on my laugh fest.

-OoooOoooO-

"I'm gonna take a wild leap and say you didn't just hunt McCrane." Stephen guesses John and I while rubbing his neck. I get noticeably uncomfortable when he says this and John takes my hand. We were leaning up against a table in TIM's room facing Stephen while Cara stood on opposite sides of us. We vaguely resembled a rectangle, if you counted Stephen.

"They came up together. At Ultra." Cara supplies. She doesn't know my side of the story but obviously John told her enough to know the general idea.

"I always felt sorry for him. He was the one kid with a story worse than ours." John speaks up. "Beatings, abuse," he says and I shudder, letting go of his hand. I may hate McCrane, but that doesn't mean I don't still feel bad for him.

"After the Annex debacle, McCrane fled the program. Ultra wanted him swept under the rug." Cara continued.

"Since we knew him, Jedikiah had tasked us to bring him in." I say. This entire thing is bringing up memories that I've buried in the back of my mind.

"He thinks you betrayed him." Two points for Captain Obvious, aka Stephen.

"And he won't stop killing unless we stop him." Cara points out. She's pretty much taken charge of the situation since John and I tried to avoid speaking at all. All of a sudden, Russell speaks up.

"We?" he questions. With everything that we've been talking about, I'd almost forgotten that he was in the room.

"Or he'll just slink back into hiding." John confirms quietly. Obviously he wasn't much for the plan, but I, for one, hated Killian. We may have a past together, but all that was ruined when he tried to kill me.

"He almost got Stephen. If you're not gonna do something about McCrane, I will." I tell him, standing up to face my brother.

"Jedikiah thinks your powers were erased by him. That little stunt that saved you? If he gets wind of the truth, our new friend here gets a needle in the neck." John says, pointing to Stephen and I, who happens to be next to me since I took my new position. I try not to let it faze me and focus on the conversation.

"Do you honestly think that's gonna stop me?" I ask. He knows me better than this. I'm surprised he put up a fight at all.

"No, but it was worth a try." he admits. Accepting my decision, John looks to Stephen. "Where did you say that warehouse was?"

"Downtown, why?" Stephen answers. Catching on to what John is thinking, I grin.

"Can't have been a coincidence McCrane led you there." John says standing up, and I begin to remember back when he and I were still training. Back when everything was still simple.

~Fifteen Years Ago~

_John and Killian were training together back at Ultra. I wasn't training that day because Jedikiah had wanted me to focus on my telekinetic skills for the today. Tomorrow, John would be practicing with his powers and I would be the one fighting. I'd finished training early so I came down with Jedikiah to watch my brother._

_Killian, being bigger than John, had the upper hand while fighting him. That, and he'd been at Ultra longer than we had so he was better at using his powers. When John attempted to punch him, Killian teleported behind John and punched him a couple of times before teleporting back to the front. He then punched his stomach while John was still stunned. Delivering a kick to the side, Killian successfully caused my twin to fall to the ground._

"_Come on, Johnny Boy." I whispered._

_John stood back up and the fight continued. He tried teleporting the same way Killian did, but being smaller than him, John was brought down to the ground. Again._

"_Keep your guard up." Killian muttered, pushing John's head into the ground. I had to resist the urge to push him across the room with my powers._

"_All right, all right, all right, time." Jedikiah ordered, and I was relieved that John would be getting a break. "Come here, kid." he says, and John walks over to where we stand._

"_He's twice my size! I don't have enough guard to go around." John tried to explain, gesturing to Killian. _

"_Yeah well, you see, Killian's learned to turn his fear and aggression into a weapon." Jedikiah countered. "You two figured out how to use your powers to survive, but the real world is filled with dark, warped, cunning individuals, kids." he says, now talking to both John and I. "Look, you are our youngest recruits ever and I have no doubt that you are destined for great things. But tap into that anger and aggression. Be afraid of it. It's a law of nature. Kill or be killed." My brother and I turn to look at each other before looking back to Jedikiah and nodding._

~Present Day~

"You don't have to be here, you know. Neither of you do. If I find Killian I promise to knock him over the head." John says as we walk into the warehouse. Ha, like that's gonna convince me.

"That's not happening. I'm staying right here and there's nothing you can do to change my mind." I say.

"Well, your old pal got a shot in me. I'd like to return the favor." Stephen explains. "Ya know, you never talk about your time at Ultra." he prods. "I can't really imagine either of you there." Jesus, this isn't gonna end well.

"Jedikiah took us in from less than nothing." John confesses, walking ahead of Stephen and I. "He gave us plenty to eat, a roof – it was all new to us." John ends up in front of Stephen so I start to go stand to the side of them.

"Then it went from being SuperKids Summer Camp to people dying." I say while walking. "Breakouts getting their powers extracted, experimented on, shot in the head-"

"The opposite of what your father wanted." John interrupts. "A place our kind would be safe."

"_Kitty, let me talk to Stephen for a minute, okay?"_ John asks me.

"_Sure, just deal with your Boy Drama already so you two can stop arguing so much. It's really starting to get on my nerves." _I reply.

"'_Boy Drama'?"_

"_Shut up and make up with Stephen."_ I tell him and I walk out of the small room into a slightly larger one.

When I walk in, I immediately notice something strange. There's _music_. Last time I checked, there weren't instruments of any kind in this place, so I look out the window. Well, looks like I have to interrupt the makeup session.

"Hey, guys? You might wanna check this out." I say. John is the first one to say something.

"We're right over the Youth Orchestra Auditorium." he says.

"Way to go, Captain Obvious." I retort.

"You don't really think that Killian would blow up a room full of kids, do you?" Stephen asks. Boy, he still has a lot to learn.

"I do." John answers. He starts walking away and finds a metal door, which he opens. We walk down the stairs from the door to see a part of the warehouse probably used for minimal storage. The only things in the room besides old music supplies were stacks of chairs and wood planks lying around.

"This concert hall is adjacent to the warehouse." John says. Then we see pictures of various people, which I assume to be targets.

"McCrane wasn't just hiding here," Stephen starts.

"He was casing his next target." I whisper, picking up a flyer for _The Children's Orchestra,_ which was placed underneath a suspicious looking guitar case. All of a sudden, a voice I never thought I'd hear again echoes through the room.

"Johnny Boy and Kitty-Kat. Long time. Even longer in your case, Kitty." I flinch at his use of my nickname.

"Watch your back Stephen," John warns. Just then, Killian teleports to Stephen and manages to knock him into some music stands that were in the room.

"Killian, leave him alone." I order. "You're looking for us, what do you want?"

"That is no way to start a reunion." Killian says a while walking around in a circle. John and I make sure to mirror his movements. "Maybe I just wanted to see you. Catch up, ask a few questions. Like where have you been all this time? Or why'd the both of you leave Ultra? What did he do to finally push the both of you over the edge?"

"Will you turn yourself in if we tell you?" John asked.

"You we're his golden boy, and Katie his little girl. Must've been pretty bad if neither of you could stomach it." Killian says. God he's getting on my nerves. But then I realize John is about to do something stupid, but before I can do anything, he's already teleported to Killian, ready to fight.

"I'm back for you, John. And you too, Kitty." Killian continues. "When I discovered you were no longer hunting me, I needed to know why. So I stole your files. Imagine my surprise when I found out that you left the company. And when I learned that Kitty, here, was 'dead'."

"Can you please just _shut up_?" I ask. This is getting tiring. Sadly, he ignores me and keeps going.

"You're fugitives now, just like me."

"The hell we are." John counters.

"That makes you two twins without a country. Join me, John. Come on, it'll be just like old times. And Kitty, we could be together again. The three of us working together."

"For what?" John questions. "You tried to _kill _my _sister_ when she wouldn't go with you the first time!" he shouts. Ugh, don't remind me.

"Revenge." Oh, original. If you're gonna be evil, at least find a good reason to be. "Jedikiah for starters. For the horrors he's inflicted, we can _burn_ that place to the ground."

"Jedikiah might be a self-righteous monster, but you're no better than he is." I confess.

"Well I guess I'll just have to apologize ahead of time." Oh shit, this can't be good. "That what you were looking for?" he says and I look to see a bunch of bombs all set to go off in about fifty seconds.

"Stephen, I hope you work well under pressure." I say, seeing seven bombs all set to go off. Stephen gets up from where Killian threw him to join us.

John walks over to the fire extinguisher and breaks the glass, supplying Stephen and I with makeshift blades.

"What are you doing?" Stephen asks and looks at the timers. "Twenty seconds!" he alerts us, like we don't know how to read numbers. Sometimes I really question my crush on him. I take a piece of glass from my twin and hand one to Stephen, but I let John explain the situation. He's better at that kind of thing than I am.

"The bombs are in a circuit. They need to be disarmed all at once. Cut the black wire at the exact moment I cut the other five." he says. I'm already standing by a bomb, ready to cut the wire myself. "A fraction of a second early or late, and we're looking at about a tenth of a megaton." my brother continues explaining to Stephen, who has walked over to a bomb.

"You've done this before, been in five places at once?" Stephen asks.

"It's been a while." John confesses. "Need to build up to it, gauge the distances. Listen for my signal."

"John," I call hesitantly. The timers are getting closer to zero and I don't intend on dying today.

"John!" Stephen yells when John just stands in the middle of the room for a while. I have faith that my brother can do this, but I don't know if he can do it before the bombs go off. Then, John disappears for a second and I know that he's getting the job done.

"Now!" he calls out, and Stephen and I both cut the wires on our bombs with only a second left. John collapses on the floor and I immediately run to him.

"John? John, are you okay?" I ask, helping him up.

"Like I said, it's been a while, Kitty." he tells me. Stephen then comes over to us and helps me keep my twin standing. Confident that John won't tip over anymore, I squeeze him into a hug and he puts his chin on the top of my head.

"I'm glad you're okay." I mumble into his chest, and I feel him smiling on my head.

-OoooOoooO-

Back at the subway station, John and Stephen sit on the couch in TIM's room while Cara, Russell, and I stand in various places throughout the room. I'm placed in front of the couch where I can see everyone.

"Why would Killian set up a place to explode like that?" Russell asks. We just got finished explaining the story to Cara and him. "Six bombs all at once."

"He was testing me." John explained. "See if I'm still a worthy adversary."

"If he finds John or I, our lair, he'd expose us all." I say, pinching the bridge of my nose. "We gotta outsmart him."

"Stephen," TIM interrupts. "Some information that might be of interest; you've missed three phone calls from your mother. It seems you may be late for dinner." Stephen groans and rubs his face.

"Jedikiah's at my house." he says, and we all look at him like he's crazy, which he probably is. "Family dinner, long story." he tells us while leaving the room, Russell trailing behind him. I sigh and go sit next to John, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Look, guys, I know I pushed you to go after McCrane-" Cara starts to say.

"No, you were right." John interrupts. "No one's safe until we take him down."

"Not even us." I mumble, thinking back to when John and I were younger.

~Fifteen Years Ago~

_John and I teleported back to our childhood home. We were sick of Ultra and just wanted to go back to the place were we grew up, even if it was terrible. Just seconds after we teleported in, our 'father' walked into the room._

"_You stupid twits." he spat while walking toward us. John and I tried to back away but there wasn't enough room. "Already got yourselves kicked out? I'm not giving that money back."_

"_We didn't wanna be there anymore." I explained, my voice shaking in fear. "We just wanted to come home."_

"_Wherever you ran from, you're going back there." he said, grabbing John's shirt._

"_Get off me!" John shouted while teleporting away, and I used my telekinesis to push the older man away._

"_The hell!?" he yelled. He turned towards John and tried to punch him but John deflected the blow with a couple of moves that we learned at Ultra. Knowing John was gonna need me, I teleported to his side and pushed our 'father' down again. He didn't stay there for long and when he got up, he managed to overpower John and I, sending us to the floor and kicking us mercilessly. We started yelling but before things got too bad for us, we heard a gunshot and the older man stopped. I stood up, looking at him only to see a bloody hole in his shirt. I turned around and saw Jedikiah there with a gun._

"_You just learned a very important lesson, kids." he told us. "Never expose your powers to anyone. I'm the only human being who's going to accept you for who you are. Okay?" he said while walking around us so he could see our faces._

"_He's dead." John says. Even then, he would always point out the obvious._

"_He got drunk, played with his pistol. Accidental discharge." Jedikiah said. He took out a handkerchief and wiped the gun clean of all fingerprints before dropping it on the floor next to the dead man's hand. When he saw my and John's faces, he attempted to comfort us._

"_It's okay. The kids are going to be placed with better families now." he explained, lifting me heart. None of the kids deserved to be put in a place like this. "It's like I said, kill or be killed, kids."_

~Present Day~

"No! No way, it's a trap!" Russell yells. And I might have to agree with him. Stephen just told us all about his conversation last night with Jedikiah and how he wants John to help him take down Killian. I bet he really regrets "taking my powers away" now.

"What you just said could be interpreted in the negative," TIM informed us. "Meaning there's no possibility of it being a trap."

"I meant, no way it isn't a trap, you literal-minded hunk of crap." Russell shot back and I snort at his comment.

"Where does he want this meeting?" John asks.

"John…" I warn. He can't be serious, this is _Jedikiah_ we're talking about!

"You're not actually considering going?" Cara questions.

"Your call." Stephen says. "I'll teleport him in alone, blindfolded."

"We don't work with these butchers." Russell protests. "Seriously, how did I become the voice of reason around here?"

"I have no idea." I mutter and Russell playfully elbows my arm. Everyone else just ignores us.

"Noodle shop, five o'clock." John says pointing at Stephen before walking out the room. I think about following him, but I see Cara beat me to it so I stay put.

"_You are in deep shit, Johnny Boy." _I warn my twin. _"And by the way, I'm coming with and there's nothing you can do to stop me."_ I see Stephen try to leave and I block him with my powers.

"Ah, don't move." Russell orders.

"We are going to do something useful for once and map out logistics and security." I say. Okay, maybe this is just a plot to spend some time with Stephen, even if Russell is there. Hey, what am I supposed to do, lock him in a room with me? This is the best I'm gonna get.

-OoooOoooO-

John and I sit next to each other at a table inside of the homey noodle shop, waiting for Jedikiah.

"I still can't believe you convinced me to let you come." John says.

"Please, even if you had said no, I would still be here." I say.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that, Kitty-Kat?" my twin teases.

"Right back at ya, Johnny Boy." I reply. Before John can say anything else, we see Jedikiah walking toward our table.

"Hello John, Katie." he greets while sitting down. "You're looking well. Especially you, Katie." I fight the urge to punch him.

"What do you want?" John asks.

"Well in case you haven't figured it out, your friend Killian is back."

"We know." John and I say in union.

"And he's after the both of you."

"We know that also." we say.

"What do you want?" John asks.

"Well, I'd like to avoid sacrificing the twenty or so agents it would take to get to him without you. By the way, Kitty, why are you here anyway? Last time I checked, Stephen took away your powers." Jedikiah says.

"From where I sit, that's a win." John says

"And you may think that having powers makes a difference, but John would never throw me out." I spit.

"Look, McCrane is after you two. Why can't we use that to out mutual advantage? As a matter of fact, why don't we use Katie here as bait?" Jedikiah suggests.

"McCrane can't get us." John tells him.

"But he's being reckless." Jedikiah starts. "How long before he's caught using powers and blows the lid off your kind? That's both of our problems. So what do you say, you two and me call a cease-fire? Temporarily, of course." John clears his throat.

"The extent of us working together will be you providing me with Ultra resources so I can track him down." he negotiates.

"_Huh, that's funny, I thought you said 'me' and 'I' instead of 'us' and 'we'."_ I tell my twin. No way is he doing this without me.

"_I'm doing this alone, Kitty-Kat. But we can argue later, just not in front of Jedikiah."_ he responds. I decide he's right and I'll just chew him out later. In front of Jedikiah, we need to seem strong and united. Not like a brother and sister who disagree on everything, even if that's what we are.

"You and your band of sewer rats running point? Not gonna happen, John." Jedikiah protests. He really needs to be quiet, considering he's lucky we came here in the first place.

"No need to involve anyone else but me on this one." John replies.

"Do you really expect me to believe could convince your stubborn sister to stay behind?" Jedikiah asks.

"Hey, I'm sitting _right here_." I say. Jedikiah just continues on as if I hadn't said a thing. People can be so rude these days.

"He'll shred you alone, kid." he tells John.

"That's a win for you also." John offers. He really knows how to negotiate. I should probably take him to an auction sometime.

"Oh, come on, it doesn't have to be this way." Jedikiah tries again. "We can work together, find common ground again, son."

"You made me think my sister was dead for six years!" John whisper-yells, trying not to attract attention. Not that there were a whole lot of people to get attention from in the first place. "Besides, the only reason I'm here is you have the resources I need. Find McCrane, and I'll handle it. No agents."

"So all those years meant nothing to either of you? All that knowledge I imparted? The training? I raised you, kids." Jedikiah says. "I saved your lives. Have you forgotten that?"

"How could we?" I ask. No matter how much I hate Jedikiah, I can never forget.

"You have our terms." John says, getting up. When he sees me still sitting, he grabs my hand, pulling me with him.

"We'll put every agent on him, every resource." Jedikiah caves. "When we get a fix on him we'll reach out to you."

"And then you back off." I say.

"I'm going to give you a ten minute lead, guys. Either you catch him or I send in Plan B, I'm not risking anything with McCrane." Satisfied, John and I start to leave. But not three feet from the table, John pulls my hand back and stops. He turns to Jedikiah and I wonder where this is going.

"We are _not_ you kids." he says.

"_Nice touch, big bro."_ I look at him and compliment. We start leaving again but Jedikiah grabs John's arm.

"_It's not over yet, little sis."_ my twin tells me.

"_If you catch him, you know what to do."_ Jedikiah tells John with his mind, thinking I can't hear it. He also probably doesn't know that I know John's secret. John just pushes Jedikiah's arm off of him and starts walking hand in hand with me again. As we leave the noodle shop, I wonder if Jedikiah is actually telling the truth for once. Probably not, but a girl can hope, can't she?

**A/N: Okay so I've decided to split this episode up because it was getting kinda long and I wanted to update before Sunday, seeing as I have no time to do anything on that particular day of the week. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and remember to review because they really make my day. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**A/N: You have no idea how sorry I am! I actually meant to publish this chapter the day after the last one but I just wasn't feeling motivated, it was just a hard chapter for me to write. Also, school has also been really difficult lately and some family problems popped up. Everything's okay now, though. I hope you guys can forgive me! Also, I'm going to start putting review responses at the end of each chapter so if you sent a review, be sure to check!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tomorrow People or any of its characters. I only own Katie.**

I walk into TIM's room hoping to find my brother and see him and Cara making out. I _so_ did not need to see that. I clear my throat and the lovebirds split apart. John has the nerve to look sheepish.

"Cara, could I please speak to my dearest brother alone?" I request, walking forward and keeping my eyes on said brother. Cara quickly nods and leaves, and I start to think I look more menacing than I meant to. Whoops. After Cara shuts the door, I try to say something but John beats me to the punch.

"Kitty-Kat, I'm sorry but I can't let you go with me."

"I can't just stay here, John! I can't stand by while I know you might need me." I say. It's the truth, if I stay here I won't be able to do anything other than worry about my twin.

"That's the problem," John sighs. "If you come with me, I'll be thinking about you the whole time. You can't kill anyone so you can't completely defend yourself. I'd be worried about you." I think about what he said. It's perfectly reasonable, but I just _can't_ leave John alone like that. Still, I know this is one of the only arguments I will ever loose.

"John, please." I plead. It's my only other option other than knocking him out or something.

'Kitty, think about it. Plus, if Jedikiah shows up he'll know that you still have your powers and Stephen will be caught." he says. I'm starting to think John invades my mind when I'm sleeping or something since he played the Stephen card. Or maybe it's just really obvious that I like him. I think about asking him about it but that's an argument for another day. I finally give up, knowing that John will never let me go.

"Fine." I mumble. John takes this as an opportunity to ruffle my hair, making it go every which way. Not like it was perfect before, but still. I open my mouth to protest, but stop when I see John's face harden.

"They found him." he tells me. I hug my brother one last time before following him out the door where Cara and Russell are waiting.

"Wish me luck." John says.

"You're gonna need more than that." Russell retorts. I smack his arm. "Hey!"

"Don't be a pessimist." I say. The last thing I need is to worry about my brother even more than I already am. I see John about to teleport and Cara tries to get his attention.

"John-" she starts, but he's already gone.

"He'll be fine, Cara." I assure her, but I'm not sure if I believe myself.

-OoooOoooO-

Around fifteen minutes later, I was starting not to worry about John. If he was in trouble, he would have contacted me already. I might as well just relax and wait for him to come home, so I go up to my room. It's not much, just a regular room with a king sized bed (courtesy of Russell) up against the upper right corner of the room - covered with a regular black blanket and sheets, a plain old brown dresser in the opposite corner, and some books lying around. The dresser was full with clothes that Cara had taken me to get yesterday. Until then, I'd been wearing her things. Sure, it isn't the fanciest room in the world, but it's enough for me.

I jump on top of the bed and close my eyes, ready to take a break from the stress of the day and just fall asleep. I'm just beginning to doze off when I hear Stephen's voice.

"_Kitty? Kitty, are you there?"_ he asks. I swear, if he were anyone else and if John wasn't facing off with my psycho ex-boyfriend this very minute, I would have teleported over to where he is just to punch him. But that doesn't mean I'm not angry about it.

"_What the hell do you want, Stephen. I was trying to sleep."_ I say with menace in my voice. Well my mind, not my voice. You get the point.

"_It's John,"_ he starts. _"Jedikiah lied about the head start and a kill squad's coming for him and McCrane. I told him but he hasn't said anything yet. I think something might have happened to him."_ Dammit, Jedikiah! Why couldn't he have just told the truth for once? _"Katie? Kat?"_ Stephen asks, and I realize I haven't responded yet.

"_Don't tell Cara or Russell, they'll only complicate things." _I order. _"I'll take care of it." _I notice the nickname he gave me but I decide to ignore it for now. I have more important things on my mind. Through the connection, I can feel Stephen start to worry even more than he already was before.

"_Just, be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt because of me,"_ he says. The fact that he's concerned about me lifts my heart a little, but I don't let myself dwell on it. I have to help John before I do anything else.

"_I'll be fine. John is the one I'm worried about." _I say and I cut off the telepathic connection so he can't say anything else. The last thing I need is a distraction. I jump off the bed and throw a sweatshirt on over my tank top before teleporting to the parking lot where John and Killian are, just in time to see the kill squad pull in. John is on the ground with Killian hovering over him.

"Aw, had to call Daddy and the bitch to come and save you." Killian mocks, looking around. Oh, he did _not_ just call me a bitch. As penance, I grab the front of jacket and punch him in the face before grabbing Johns arm, pulling him up, and dragging him behind one of the nearby cars.

"What the hell are you doing here?" John asks me.

"Not now, there's no time." I say, immediately dropping the subject. Killian, having recovered from my blow, wasn't far behind us, but with the kill squad now shooting at us, I really didn't care what he did. John had other ideas.

"This is between you and us," he says before taking me hand, grabbing McCrane, and teleporting to a random spot in the woods.

"Ah, a little trip to nowhere? What is this?" Killian questions as he hits a tree branch in front of him.

"Your last chance." I spit out, and he rushes at me and roughly grabs my sweatshirt.

"You know what I think you guys' problem is?" he says while kneeing me in the stomach. John tries to pull him off of me but Killian teleports behind him before he can do anything.

"You're jealous." he punches John's face and somehow manages to take him down when John tries to get his own hit in. I try attacking from behind but he grabs my arm and twists it around my back, turning me around and causing me to scream out in pain.

"Jedikiah gave me the gift, not either of you." Still being held captive, I can hear John doing something but I can't see what since I'm facing the other way.

"Go ahead, pick it up," he says. Wait, pick what up? Suddenly, Killian kicks me to the ground. Sadly my face landed in the mud. Groaning in both annoyance and pain, I turn myself over so that I'm able to see my brother. I only get a glimpse of him before the psycho who was attacking us blocks my view.

"Why did either of you even try to find me?" he asks, picking up a rock that wasn't too far from where he was standing. It's a very _large_ rock, I might add, and he happens to be raising it over his head this very second as if he's going to strike with it, which is very likely at this point. I try moving, but my body is too worn down and doesn't want to cooperate. The most I can manage to do it move my hand, but there's nothing nearby that could help.

"I'll always have the edge. As long as I can kill, and you ca-" A gunshot cuts Killian off, and I start to think that Ultra's here. I raise my head and look around Killian (who has dropped the rock, thank god) to see John holding the weapon and release a relieved sigh.

I hear a thump and look back to Killian to see him on his knees in front of me with a growing bloodstain in the middle of his chest.

"You wanna know why we left Ultra?" John asks the defeated man in front of us. "Because they turned me into you. And they tried to do the same to Katie." Then Killian falls to the ground, finally dead. I look at John and we both let out a small laugh before I lay my head back on the ground. Both mentally and physically exhausted, I close my eyes. The last thing I remember before passing out is John calling my name.

*Third Person POV*

John rolled Killian McCrane's dead body into the grave he'd dug. He looked back to his sister, who was still asleep, but he knew she wasn't about to die so he wasn't worried. Turning back to the makeshift grave, he used his powers to move the dirt on top of the body.

"_Tell Jedikiah it's over."_ he instructed Stephen, not knowing that he didn't receive the message. John thought about the way his twin had been acting lately. She'd been a little more eager to be present at the meetings when Stephen was sure to attend but usually only spoke to him when he initiated the conversation. Stephen was acting strange too. He would always try to find an excuse to be at the bunker ever since he'd found Katie – not that she knew it. John was sure to always kick Stephen out before his sister realized that the teen was there. John didn't like the thought of the two getting together but it was obvious that they liked each other, even if neither knew that the feeling was shared. He knew that if he tried to stop his sister, she would fight even harder to do what she wanted to do so he decided not to interfere. That is, until something actually happens and he has to make sure his twin doesn't get hurt.

Sighing, John walked over to Katie's sleeping form and picked her up bridal style before heading back to the bunker they called home.

*Katie's POV*

I wake up to see Stephen sitting on the edge of my bed near my face. When he sees me open my eyes he immediately cups my face with both hands.

"Jesus, Kat. I thought you'd never wake up," he says, using the nickname from before. I like the way it sounds coming from him so I decide not to correct him like I usually would.

"I'm fine. It would take more than Killian McCrane to kill me." I assure him. Gently, I remove Stephen's hands from my face and look around the room, noticing that something is off.

"Hey, where's John?" I inquire. "Usually he would be off the walls with me being hurt. And the whole me being 'dead' thing didn't help things at all." When I look back to Stephen's face, I can immediately tell that he's reluctant to tell me. "Come on, Stephen. If I really wanted to I could just read your mind."

"What if I don't let you in?" he counters, a playful look spreading across his features. I smirk.

"You're forgetting that I didn't break out just yesterday. I'm _way_ stronger than you are. Now stop deflecting and tell me where my twin is." Stephen sighs.

"I don't know exactly where he went, but before he left he said something about Jedikiah." At the sound of the older man's name, I throw my plain black blanket off of me and try to get up from the bed but Stephen wraps his arms around my torso, preventing me from moving.

"Let me go! He's gonna get himself killed!" I plead, struggling to get away. Even the thought of loosing my brother is too much for me. I don't know how he made it thinking I was actually dead.

"He'll be fine. He's not stupid, Kat." Stephen reassures me. I relax a little but John's safety still clouds my thoughts. "Just calm down, okay? John will be back soon there's nothing to worry about." Stephen's soft voice sooths me and eventually I'm able to focus. When he feels like I'm not going to bolt, he lets go of me and covers me back up with my blanket but keeps his hand on my arm. Probably so that if I teleport, I'll end up dragging him with me. I sigh.

"I'm not going to leave anymore, Stephen." I tell him.

"I know." he says, which confuses me. Why is his hand on me if not to make sure I don't teleport? Before I can ask, he opens his mouth. "So now that you're not ready to go after John, how are you feeling?" I didn't notice it before, but when he points it out I realize that my entire body is aching.

"Not so good." I wince. "But I guess that's what comes with being thrown around by a guy twice your size."

"Maybe you should work out more?" Stephen teases me. "Obviously you're a little rusty from being asleep for six years."

"Hey, I could take you any day!" I shoot back.

"How about now?" he asks.

"Well, maybe not now…" I admit. "But to be fair I was just in a fight earlier in the night. How long was I out, anyway?" Stephen has to think for a minute before answering me.

"About three hours, no big deal."

"And you've been here the entire time?" I question, wondering why he would waste his time on me like that.

"Because I like you, Kat. As a friend, anyway." he says, and I try not to be disappointed.

"I like you too, Stephen." I manage to say with a smile, because honestly, I do. Just as more than a friend.

"If you don't need anything else then I should probably let you get some sleep," he says, rubbing his neck. When he starts to get up, I grab his hand, causing him to turn his head back to me.

"Actually, could you stay?" I ask nervously. "I'd rather not be alone right now."

"Oh, yeah. Sure." He seems surprised but grins and lies down on the bed with me, staying above the blanket. We're facing each other and there's a look in his face that tells me he wants to say something.

"He didn't deserve you, you know. You deserve someone better than a man who would try to kill you." he says and I know he's talking about Killian.

"I know. I just wish things could have been better between us." I admit. Jedikiah was the one who made him that way with the whole experiment thing. Some people just aren't able to handle things like that, I guess. "Now stop talking so I can go to sleep." I order.

"Okay, bossy." Stephen jokes.

"Shh!" I scold and he just laughs.

We fall asleep like that. Just facing each other with smiles on our faces. I dream of a world where everything is simple, and we don't have to constantly worry about our lives. Who knows when that will happen in real life, but for now I can to imagine.

**So how'd you like John's point of view? Personally, I think it could have been better but like I said before, this entire chapter was hard to write. Also, I hope you guys like Stephen's nickname for Katie. If you have a better one to use, just leave it in the reviews and if I find one that I like better I'll replace the chapter and swap Kat with whatever nickname I choose. And again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Review Responses:**

_**Benedicted**_** – So I got confused because I realized that I'd heard both names before so I double-checked. So his birth name is Roger Price (same last name as Jedikiah) and the name that Stephen, his family, and several other people know him by is Jack Jameson. I'm not sure why he has two separate names (probably for security reasons) but thanks for bringing this to my attention!**

_**jinx777**_** – That literally made my day! I mean just the fact that you thought about me enough to post a review, no matter how short it is, made me really happy. Thanks so much!**

_**tartanarmygirl **_**– Thanks for bringing this to my attention! Don't feel bad for criticizing me because without it, I wouldn't be able to grow as a writer.**


End file.
